Arms Of A Stranger
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: When Randy Orton stands up Mickie James at the WrestleMania afterparty where her enemies seem to notice, who will come to the rescue? Candice and McCool lovers beware of harsh text inside. And if you don't like femslash get the hell out of here!


AN: I don't really remember what this sparked from, but I just felt like posting it. Someone plays the role of savior and does a great job getting rid of the bullies and making sure Mickie doesn't go dateless. Plus they get into it with my two most hated diva's, so no appologies for that once again lol. I don't own this couple, but I wish I did. Read and review!

Mickie James stood close to the wall, her cell phone pressed into one ear while trying to block the surrounding noise in the other.

"You've reached Randy's cell. I'm either not by my phone right now or I'm probably ignoring you, so take your chances and leave a message."

Mickie hung up the phone. This could not be happening to her. She was already at the WrestleMania afterparty where she was supposed to meet her date for the evening, Randy Orton. She simply couldn't be here dateless, and she was going to kill the current WWE Champion the next time she saw him for ditching her at such an important time. This was the one party that everyone attended, and everyone had a date to, so why he was nowhere to be found was a complete mystery.

She was already in a bad enough mood after being left off WrestleMania for the second year in a row, she didn't need something like this happening to her. She tried to look through the seas of people dancing and drinking but there was no Randy in sight.

"What's the matter Mickie? You don't have a date?" Candice asked her mockingly with Michelle McCool at her side who laughed along with her. And suddenly she felt like she was in 8th grade all over again. Her enemies showed up at perfect time to judge her, _just great, _she thought.

"I do.. It's just.. It's just."

"They're not coming?" Michelle pipped in sarcastically.

Just then she felt a hand on her back. "Mickie, sorry for being so late hun.. Awww look it's the saint and the skank, why don't you guys visit the snackbar? I'm sure your malnutrishioned bodies could use some actual food for a change."

_Ok that definately wasn't Randy,_ she thought to herself. First of all the voice belonged to a woman, and Randy probably socialized with those fools anyways.

"No problem." Mickie turned around and her savior truely shocked her. "Glad you could still make it, Melina." She said trying not to sound too surprised for the sake of her false story.

"Are you two so thin that your ears don't work anymore? I don't care what you decide to do, you could always faceplant yourself from the top rope, or onto Undertakers dick." She chuckled to herself. "Whatever the case might be, get lost." Melina said glaring at them.

The pair walked off rather unimpressed with the little altercation.

"Hey I didn't mean to intrude or anything, but I just couldn't help overhearing how rude they were being to you. And I'd do anything to put those bitches in their place.. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable." Melina said, now removing her hand from Mickie's back.

"No that's completely fine. I just got ditched by Randy and thought I'd never hear the end of it."

"He's an idiot for blowing you off."

"Thanks." Mickie smiled.

"You don't always get what you want... But I hope I'm not a bad second choice, I've kinda always liked you, and just never really knew how to say it."

"Well you certainly found a smooth way to go about it." Mickie said laughing and taking her hand.

"How about we drink and dance the night away? No expectations." Melina asked her with a hopeful look.

And there was something about the look in her eyes that when Mickie looked into them, let her know that she was different. It was like her heart was on the line. There was a slight pout in her lips from how long she was taking to think this over, as she looked on expectantly waiting for her answer.

Mickie leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek, and watched as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the soft lips on her skin.

"Absolutely. But with the way I've seen you drink before, you're buying." She joked as they walked off hand in hand.

So her night didn't go according to plan, but it definately turned out to be one to remember. It was the first of many, many dates with Melina to come. Getting stood up couldn't have worked out any better.


End file.
